1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lock sealing devices and more particularly to a device for unlatchably sealing the key entry area of a so-called mortise type lock, or the like from contamination caused by dust, moisture, spray and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to users that over periods of time moisture, dust, and other foreign material collects within a lock's key receiving aperture. As a result, the cylinder's internal mechanisms including tumblers and springs may be fouled and jammed. This condition is aggravated when locks are used in environments of high concentration of spray, dirt and dust. In sub-freezing environments trapped moisture can freeze the lock.
Most prior efforts at covering mortise type locks have not included openable lids that seal in positive locking engagement, and device such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,072 and 4,282,732 present angular, protruding and multifaceted outer surfaces which tend to intercept and accumulate dust and airborne contaminants, as well as water, snow and ice. This increases the chance of contamination of the lock by seepage of these standing contaminants. In addition it is noted that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,072 the area of contact between the sealing device bottom and the panel to which the lock is attached is minimal, which minimizes the length of possible paths of moisture seepage.